<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First christmas. by Geekygirl669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669452">First christmas.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669'>Geekygirl669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tk and Carlos celebrate their daughters first Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First christmas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want it to be perfect.” Tk stressed as he tried to get everything ready.</p><p>“It is Tyler.” Carlos promised trying to get his husband to calm down. “The tree looks amazing, she has more presents then she could ever need. She is going to have a great Christmas.”</p><p>“It’s her first Christmas.” Tk pointed out turning around to look at his husband. “Her first.”</p><p>“Tyler.” Carlos started trying to hold back a smile. “I know it’s her first Christmas, and her first Christmas is going to be amazing because we’re going to make sure it is.”</p><p>Tk sighed letting Carlos pull him in for a hug. “I know I just don’t want things to go wrong.”</p><p>“Nothing is going to go wrong, your dad’s coming round in the morning and some of the team are gonna be here for Christmas lunch.” Carlos pointed out rubbing his hand up and down Tk’s back. “My parents are coming for lunch as well, our whole family is going to be here.”</p><p>“Our whole family is going to be here.” Tk repeated pulling away to look Carlos in the eyes. “And tomorrow will be perfect.”</p><p>“It will be.” Carlos nodded.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“It’s like she knows it’s Christmas.” Tk commented as he walked back into his and Carlos’ room with baby Reagan in his arms.  </p><p>“Yeah.” Carlos laughed pushing himself up slightly. “What’s the time?”</p><p>“Half five.” Tk sighed as he sat down next to his husband. “Another three and half hours till my dad’s supposed to be here.”</p><p>“She awake?” Carlos asked having not heard any noise from his daughter.</p><p>“Yeah she’s awake.” Tk nodded looking down at Reagan.</p><p>“It’s kind of nice.” Carlos pointed out moving his hand over to stork Reagan’s back. “That we get time just the three of us on her first birthday.” Carlos clarified when he got a weird look from his husband.</p><p>“Yeah it is.” Tk agreed with a smile. “Just the three of us.”</p><p>Carlos leaned over and gave Tk a quick kiss before they both turned their attention to their daughter.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Hey.” Owen said softly as he walked into the living room.</p><p>“Hey dad.” Tk smiled up at Owen from where he was sat on the sofa. </p><p>Owen smiled as he walked over to his son. “Merry Christmas.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas.” Tk said back as Carlos walked into the living room with Reagan. </p><p>“Grandpa’s here.” Carlos told his daughter as he smiled up at his father-in-law. </p><p>Owen’s smile grew as Carlos handed him his granddaughter with a “Merry Christmas.”</p><p>“Your daddy’s let you open your presents yet?” Owen asked Reagan as he sat down on the sofa.</p><p>“No we thought we would wait until you got here.” Tk told him as Carlos also sat down. “You want to open them now baby girl?” </p><p>When both Carlos and Owen nodded Tk got up and walked over to the Christmas trees to get some of Reagan’s presents. </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Merry Christmas.” Tk said as he opened the door to Marjan and Mateo. </p><p>“Merry Christmas.” They both said back at the same time before Tk let them into the house.</p><p>Tk followed behind them into the living room where Owen was sitting on the floor playing with Reagan.</p><p>“I’m gonna go see if Carlos needs any help.” Tk told them when they had all sat down in the living room. “Does anyone want anything to drink?”</p><p>Marjan and Mateo both shock their heads as Owen stood up. “I think I should go and see if Carlos needs any help.” Owen told them thinking about his son’s bad cooking.</p><p>“Sure thing dad.” Tk said with a laugh also thinking about his bad cooking. </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“The foods great babe.” Tk smiled over at his husband as they started eating. </p><p>“It is.” Marjan agreed smiling over at Reagan who was sat opposite her.</p><p>“I did help you know.” Owen pointed out when Mateo agreed with how amazing the food is.</p><p>“You did a good job too dad.” Tk smiled over at his father. “Although Carlos did do most of the work.”</p><p>“He did but I help.” Owen agreed with a laugh. “It is great though son.” Owen patted Carlos on the shoulder with a smile.</p><p>“Thanks.” Carlos said happily.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“It was a great Christmas.” Tk told Carlos as they both got into bed.</p><p>“It was.” Carlos nodded with a smiled pulling Tk into his side. “I told you it would be.”</p><p>“You did.” Tk nodded. “I should have listened to you.”</p><p>“You should have, our daughter had an amazing first Christmas.” Carlos leaned down and kissed his husband. </p><p>“The best first Christmas.” Tk agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>I'm also thinking that when I reach number 30 I might add some 9-1-1 stories into the series. I'm not sure at the moment though and I was wondering what everyone thought. </p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.<br/>I'm struggling to come up with any ideas so if you have any please let me know as I feel like I'm just writing the same thing over again with a few differences.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.<br/>I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.<br/>I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.<br/>so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>